gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Darko Brevic
Serbian |affiliations = Fifteen Man Squad (Formerly) Niko Bellic (Formerly) Florian Cravic (Formerly) |voice = Michael Medeiros }} Darko Brevic (Serbian: Дарко Бревић, Darko Brević) is a central character and the tertiary antagonist of Grand Theft Auto IV. He is one of three survivors of the Fifteen Man Squad, the others being Niko Bellic and Florian Cravic. Biography Darko was a fellow soldier who served alongside Niko Bellic and Florian Cravic during the Yugoslav wars, and eventually sold out his squad to enemy forces for $1,000 to help pay for his heroin addiction. Niko would spend the next decade hunting down Florian and Darko to discover who betrayed the squad, and to exact revenge. Niko moves to Liberty City to find Florian, who in the intervening years; changed his name to Bernie Crane. Niko discovers, however, that Florian is innocent, and begins to search for Darko. Events of GTA IV One of Niko's contacts at the United Liberty Paper organization located Darko in Bucharest, Romania. Darko was kidnapped and brought to Liberty City, where he is left in the cargo bay of Francis International Airport, at Niko's mercy; Niko arrives at the airport with Roman, and interrogates Darko. Darko reminds Niko that their squad were no angels themselves, stating that Goran (another member of their squad) was responsible for the deaths of some of Darko's own friends and neighbours, and tells Niko the reason he betrayed the group. Niko is horrified that he and his friends were sold out over such a paltry sum of money; in response, Darko asks how much Niko has charged for all the murders he has committed. Darko also calls him a hypocrite; he falls to his knees and says that Niko would be doing him a favor by killing him. He breaks down in tears, and Roman attempts to coax Niko away, observing that Darko "doesn't look like he enjoys life too much." Fate The player can then decide whether or not to kill Darko. If Darko is allowed to live, Niko will feel a little better, knowing that the greater punishment is leaving Darko alive to suffer from his drug addiction. As Niko walks away, Darko runs away screaming, never to be seen again. It is unknown what happens to him after this point. Roman, Florian and the United Liberty Paper Contact congratulate Niko on finally letting go of his desire for revenge. Should the player choose to kill Darko, Niko will shoot him twelve times, one shot for each of his lost friends. Darko thanks Niko as he dies, and Niko walks away feeling, as he later says to Roman, "empty." Personality Darko betrayed his comrades in arms (Including Niko and Bernie) motivated by money, and/or the fact that members of his squad had killed his neighbors. After the betrayal, his life on the run has taken its toll on him, transforming him into a miserable drug addict. He is very pessimistic as he reminds Niko that killing him would be doing him a great favour. Mission Appearances *That Special Someone (Can be killed) Gallery DarkoBrevic-GTAIV-Execution.png|Darko being shot by Niko Bellic. Trivia *If Niko kicks Darko in the groin numerous times, Darko's hands will quickly show then will stay tied behind his back. *If the player executes Darko with a Combat Pistol (which only holds nine bullets), Niko will still fire twelve rounds without reloading. This is probably a developer oversight. *If the player lets Darko live, he runs away. If followed, he runs about the airport forever without running out of breath or stopping. Crashing into or shooting him will immediately change the conversation between Niko and Roman to the conversation used when Niko kills Darko, as seen in this video. *If the player hits Darko, Roman will beat him up and even kill him, as seen in this video. The game then acts as if Niko killed Darko. *If the player lets Darko live but Darko is accidentally killed while at the airport by way of an airplane running over him or being hit by a car, Niko and Roman's conversation will immediately change, even though Niko did not kill him and should not know about his death. *If Darko runs into a body of water, his arms will become free allowing him to swim, however, once he returns to land, he will once again be handcuffed. *He is one of three characters that can be spared that will never appear again; the other two being Unnamed Jewish Mobster and Unnamed Russian Goon. Navigation de:Darko Brevic es:Darko Brevic fr:Darko Brevic pl:Darko Brevic ru:Дарко Бревич Brevic, Darko Brevic, Darko Category:Determinant Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Military personnel